


Dust

by WellDoneBeca



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Heavy Angst, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Steve didn’t know what to do. He could fight, but there was nothing to fight against right now. The Snap took half of the universe away, and his kids were part of them.Square Filled: Free Square (MCU Kink Bingo); Hugs (Happy Steve Bingo)





	Dust

The moment Steve saw you standing from the jet’s window. Well, something  _more_ was off.

They had just arrived from Wakanda after the snap. Many of them were gone. Wanda, Vision. T’Challa, Sam… Bucky. Bucky was gone again, and Steve just didn’t know what to do. But he still had a home; he had you, he had James and Sarah, and all he needed right now was to know that you three were safe and sound.

“Landing,” Natasha announced, although knowing she wouldn’t get an actual answer.

They hadn’t talked in a while. None of them had. Bruce was standing awkwardly at the end of the plane, just a few steps from Thor and Rocket Racoon, and Rhodey was just sat silently beside Steve.  They didn’t know where Tony was – they didn’t even know if he was alive, and that extended to many people.

When the plane landed and the doors finally opened, you were standing at the end of the platform with a look your own husband couldn’t first understand. A second later, he finally realised what was happening. You were crying.

You never cried.

He walked to you silently, fearing the worst. 

“Y/N…”

“Steve, I can’t find him,” you affirmed with your voice shaky and lips trembling.

Steve’s whole posture changed.

James was your oldest child, a five-year-old with your hair and his eyes.

“I looked everywhere at school and around it, at footage cameras ad everything I could think.”

Your husband’s mouth opened and closed, You were shaking slightly and your lips had lost their colour completely, Your hands, your both hands, where completely covered in dust.

“Where’s Sarah?”

His words were like a trigger.

“I went to her room and her crib was filled with  _dust_ ,” you cried out.

The tremors intensified and you let out a strong sob that made him run to you and hold you, fearing you wouldn’t be able to stand on your own.

The circumstances around James’ and Sarah’s births couldn’t be different. Steve had been there every step of the way with your boy from the first time you two heard his heartbeat to his first day at daycare and everywhere in between, but not Sarah. When you got pregnant with your daughter, Steve was on the run, visiting you only when he could, and she was a complete accident. He had only seen her a handful of times, but the baby was everything he imagined her to be, the perfect blend between the two of you. 

The snap has been 24 hours earlier. You had probably tried to cling onto whatever you could find from your girl after your oldest went missing.

Steve didn’t know what to do. He could fight, there was nothing to fight against right now.  Wanda and Vision were gone. Sam…  **Bucky.** His kids – both his kids – were gone. All gone, with half of the universe. He was  _lost,_ with no option to proceed _._  So, he hugged you. He hugged you tightly

“I don’t know what happened,” you sobbed. “She was there and I went to answer the phone and I came back and…”

“I know,” he whispered into your ear, holding you tighter. “I know. It was Thanos. He did it, he… He killed her. He vanished with half of the universe.”

You didn’t answer, just sobbing harder. Around you two, no one knew what to do. Some walked into the compound, but some just stood there. They weren’t many, but you didn’t pay attention to them.

After long minutes, your husband lifted you in his arms and carried you inside, sitting you on the bed of your master’s room, offering you a glass of water that must have come from someone else, and you drunk it, trying to breathe in between chugs.

“What are you we gonna do, Steve?” you felt your chest shaking, breathing hard. “I don’t… We don’t… What are we gonna do?”

“Listen to me,” he held your hands. “We’re gonna get Thanos, and we’re gonna bring everyone back. We’re gonna bring Sarah and James back, do you hear me?”

You nodded, still feeling the tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Do you promise?” you sobbed.

“I promise.”


End file.
